


Vanpliku Punks (KH Gift Exchange)

by Thingumy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingumy/pseuds/Thingumy
Summary: I haven't submitted fanart to AO3 before so I'm not sure how this works lol! For the KH Holiday Gift Exchange: "vanitas/riku replica i want them to be assholes together" for chiikai. I hope you like it!! :^)
Relationships: Riku Replica/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kingdom Hearts Holiday Gift Exchange





	Vanpliku Punks (KH Gift Exchange)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xbladez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbladez/gifts).



I don't know how to submit art for an AO3 prompt!

So here is a link to it on Tumblr:

[ **https://wizards1977.tumblr.com/post/189874770699/for-the-kh-holiday-gift-exchange-on-ao3** ](https://wizards1977.tumblr.com/post/189874770699/for-the-kh-holiday-gift-exchange-on-ao3)

If you have a Tumblr let me know & I'll tag you lol!

Happy Holidays!


End file.
